


waltz your cares away

by Cranky_ol_Fangirls



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_ol_Fangirls/pseuds/Cranky_ol_Fangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Danny Phantom Pompous Pep fan fic for Valentines day</p>
            </blockquote>





	waltz your cares away

Anxious, Danny searched the well dressed crowd for any sign of Vlad. This was only the second ball he had attended with his lover so Danny still felt out of place among the all of these high class men and women. It was so different from just hanging out with his friends or going to a movie with either Vlad or Sam and Tucker. The only reason he had had to come along was at Vlad’s request, which included a fair amount of bribery: a new ball gown that had been specially designed and tailored just for Danny.

Chewing his lower lip nervously, Danny plucked at one of the folds of the light violet colored fabric on his new dress, bits of swarovski crystal catching the light in gentle pattern of rainbow, glittering like the stars Danny loved so much. 

“What's the matter? Worried he’ll forget about you if you're not close enough to keep an eye on him.” Though her voice was kind, it had just enough of an under tone to it that made Danny well aware that he was going to have to deal with yet another woman that wanted Vlad and was not happy about his relationship with the handsome billionaire. 

Danny turned quickly to face the voice, the flat heels of his polished black dress shoes making hollow clicking sounds on the polished floor. Just behind him was a proud looking brunette dressed in a red dress that showed off every little curve to her advantage. It was clear she was used to successfully using her looks to get whatever she wanted.

“I-I’m sure he’s fine.” Danny stuttered, trying to be as polite as possible, though he wanted nothing more than to tell the woman to leave him alone.. He was grateful for the ivory mask that covered the top of his face because the last thing he wanted was for this lady to see him blush. He was certain that she already saw him as a child because of his age and apparent inexperience. “I just don’t know anyone else, it’s a little new to me.”

“That’s clear.” Her laugh held no warmth, an aristocratic facade. “Face it little girl, you can dress up as pretty as you wish, but you’ll still never belong. Why not give him up for a woman more worth his time and closer to his class.”

Danny flushed again, this time a bit of pink peeked out from under his mask as it spread to the back of his neck and the tip of his ears. Danny knew that sooner or later he should have expected this. Though no one knew his true gender at these functions, there was no hiding that he was still only eighteen, something that so many people took into consideration to question his closeness to Vlad. Sometimes, too often, it was his age alone that people judged him by. Danny hated when that happened, when people called to question his relationship with Vlad, as it was something he couldn’t help but question himself from time to time. 

“It’s not like that,” Danny said weakly, at a loss as how to defend himself without causing a scene. After all he was trying to show these people that he was mature enough for these types of functions, for Vlad, and get into fights like a child wasn’t going to do that. Fighting ghosts was so much easier than dealing with his own self doubts. “I’m with Vlad for himself. Not for his name, nor his wealth. Just Vlad. Can’t you or anyone else for that matter understand?”

There was that cruel laugh again, and the woman advanced on Danny. “You’re a pretty girl. You might think it’s love, but come on! Why would he settle for a small little slip of a girl like you? He’s just having his fun before he settles down. Though, it's a shame that he let himself get distracted by such a pretty little thing… Such a waste.”

Danny backed up again, trying to fight the tears that were starting to form in his blue eyes. It was so frustrating that even in a setting like this he was still beset by bullies, though in this case the threat wasn’t physical. At least with Dash he could escape and get a bit of ghostly revenge but he couldn’t do that here, nor could he fight to change his age. To make himself seem more worthy of someone of Vlad’s attentions in the eyes of others. 

“There you are, my dear.” A warm hand against his hip and an even warmer voice saved Danny from any further attacks on his insecurities. It was Vlad, who was dressed in a full tuxedo for the event tonight. He also had his hair loose, well groomed as always and seemed to shine like silver in the light. His dark blue eyes seemed to take stock of the woman in front of him, and from the stony expression on his face he seemed less than impressed.

“I was just telling these fine gentlemen about our version of the waltz and thought that maybe you would feel up for a demonstration? That is, unless you’re busy talking with this fine lady here.”

“Sure!” Danny all but melted into Vlad’s comforting touch. “If you think I’m ready. I mean, because we’ve never performed it for others before.”

With his free hand Vlad brought one of Danny’s gloved hands up to his lips for a quick kiss. 

“You’ll do fine my dear badger.” No matter the occasion, Vlad couldn’t help but use his favorite nickname for Danny.

With his left arm still wrapped possessively around Danny’s waist, Vlad held up his other hand to silence the room and the band immediately stopped, the room fell into a light hush soon after.

“As I am sure we all know, the waltz, though an old dance, is still a very well loved dance. There are several versions that involves various tempos and amount of times a couple would break contact during the dance.”

As Vlad was explaining, he reached across a table and removed a long candle stick from its gilded holder.

“Now this is what is known as the international waltz, though it will be different in one way: a candle stick is held between the hands of both dancers, the both of us. Our moves must be precise so the flame will not go out, nor will the wax drip onto and burn either of our fingers.”

Danny turned to face Vlad, looking for reassurance seeing as he was still nervous about doing this in front of others. Vlad had first come up with this version of the waltz as a way to help with Danny’s training, to become more precise in his movement both in and out of ghost form. Danny never expected it to be used like this, and was beginning to doubt he could pull off what had become a fun way to relax with his older lover as a performance in front of an audience.

“Relax my little badger,” Vlad’s voice was low enough for only Danny to hear, “just forget about them and focus on me. You’ve mastered this long ago.”

With those last words of encouragement, Danny smiled and placed one had over Vlad’s shoulder then cupped his other hand over the one Vlad used to hold the long candlestick.

That seemed to be the signal that the band was waiting because they started playing again. The gathered crowd parted when Vlad began to quickly yet gently lead Danny in a sweeping waltz. Soon Danny forgot the hurtful words, the judgmental eyes of the other guests and even the candle gently flickering in their joined hands. All he saw was Vlad’s dark blue eyes looking down at his lighter blue ones with affection, his loving smile and how the light caught his silver hair and made it seem to shine.

They moved together in perfect sync. To the eyes of the onlookers, the flame of the candle hardly seemed to even flicker as the couple, so completely lost in each other, glided across the floor, swaying and twirling along with the music. All chatter had long since stopped as everyone was completely spellbound by the two dancers.

It was over too soon. Vlad removed his hand from Danny’s waist so that the young man could curtsy to him and Danny did just that. Rising from the curtsy he took the candle, turned to the crowd and blew out the flame with a playful twinkle in his eye.

“As you can see,” Vlad addressed the awestruck crowd. “I have found my perfect partner and I won't let anyone convince either of us otherwise.”

“I couldn’t think of a better way to put it, Vlad,” Danny said with a gentle laugh, as he placed the candle on a nearby table then quickly stood on his tip toes to place a kiss to Vlad’s cheek.  
From the crowd, all the brunette could do was look on with a deep scowl as Vlad scooped Danny into his arms for a full on kiss. No simple cheek kiss was enough for Vlad Masters. With Danny he could never get enough and he tried to convey his feelings through that kiss. Danny smiled into the kiss, a weight off his shoulders as he now understood that Vlad loved him as he is… Or something...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a scene from Crimson Peak and by a very pretty picture by TinnyDanny of TTICSY  
> Thanks to mistina60 for beta reading  
> written by SailorShipper of the cranky ol fan girls


End file.
